


Bound by red vines

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Curses, Feelings Realization, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Buffy is curse with some unknown curse. Not wanting to go to her friends given the awkward effect she goes to Wesley. Things happen, Feeling are found. Love is bound.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Kudos: 5





	Bound by red vines

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing all rights to the creator of the show.

Buffy stood nervously outside of a house she never thought she’d end up near. She needed help but she couldn’t bug her friends. No it was to awkward anyway.  
She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. When it opens Buffy had to force her face to remain blank. Wesley had changed a great deal from the man she knew.  
‘Damn and I though he was hot before. He is damn sexy now. Yummy...no bad Buffy your here for help. Besides he hates you. Wait...Why do I feel that old crush. I should feel anything.’  
“Buffy?”  
“Wesley it’s been a while.”  
“Indeed. Why are you here?”  
“I...I need your help.”  
“Why not ask your friends, or Angel.”  
“Angel can never know I was even here. Also this is....personal and after particular events that happened, I’m not sure I trust them.”  
He motions her into the home after seeing how nervous she was.  
“Whats the problem?”  
Buffy lifted her shirt revealing a dark red vine like tattoo.  
“It just appeared. It spreads if I experience any physical pain.”  
He reaches out to touch it but she recoils.  
“Don’t please. If its touched....”  
“What happens?”  
Buffy turns red a bit and looks away.  
“God this is major awkward. The skin under and around the markings are very...sensitive to touch. Depending on my connection to the person touching the level of reaction strengthens.”  
“Sensitive how?”  
“Pleasure”.  
His eyes widen a moment and he clears his throat which Buffy noticed had a deep scar.  
“I..see so how different is it for each?”  
“Most its sort of a low tingly feeling. If its someone...I sleep with but have no feelings for its a sort of low electric feeling.”  
“and if its someone you have feelings for?”  
“Don’t know, I haven’t felt much of anything since I was brought back to life.”  
“Come again!”  
“Oh right you didn’t know about that.” Buffy launched into the whole glory situation a while back.  
“So they brought you back and you have trouble not being..numb.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well you were pulled out of hell..”.  
“No Wesley that's the issue. I was pulled out of heaven.”  
He looked horrified “Dear god. Buffy. No wonder your having trouble adjusting.”  
“Buffy I know its awkward but...I need to apply pressure to feel for any change in texture or anything.”  
She sighs and sits on the couch and lifts her shirt once more as he kneels to better see the marks.  
The moment his fingers come in contact with her skin, she had to bit her lip to keep from moaning. Heat.. not a pain full heat. The longer he was in contact the more she felt. Her lip split under her teeth and Wesley watched the mark spread. Startled he pulls away and looks at Buffy’s face seeing the issue.  
“B...Buffy.”  
She drops her shirt and removes her teeth from her lip with a wince.  
“What you feel.”  
She remained silent and avoided eye contact.  
“Please tell me, it might help with research.”  
“Heat...strong heat.”  
“Strong....but then”  
“Please Wes just find out what this damn mark is.”  
He gives an unsure nod and starts looking through his books.  
“Buffy I might have to go to Wolfman and heart to get more material and faster.”  
She looked worried.  
“I wont tell anyone who it’s affecting. Angel wont find out.”  
After she gives a weak nod he grabs his jacket.  
“Ok stay here, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He paused looking at the Woman in front of him. She has changed so much, gone was snarky, naive and innocent Slayer he knew. She was broken, much like himself. But she was even more beautiful. He rushes out before his train of thought could continue.  
He practically runs into the HQ right past Angel who looked confused and followed Wesley to the magic archives.  
“Whats wrong Wes?”  
“Oh a.. um friend is having paranormal problem. I need to help her.”  
“Her?”  
“Just a friend Angel. Not a partner type friend.”  
“Well maybe bring her in, we can help.”  
“She doesn’t want anyone but me to know who she is.”  
Angel frowned a bit.  
“Well Ok tell me about the issue and I’ll help you look.”  
“It looks like a red vine like tattoo. Spreads if she feels pain. But if someone touches her skin either near or on the mark she feels pleasure. Different levels depending on the persons connection to her. No texture different between it and normal skin but the skin there is warmer to the touch.”  
“Ok chart of feeling in relation to connection?”  
“most like friends its sort of..she used the term tingly. For I guess one night stands that she has not feelings for is a low electric like feeling. She hasn’t had someone she has feelings for touch her. So she doesn’t know.”  
“So her reaction when you touched it?”  
Wesley turned red making Angel smirk and raise an eyebrow.  
“She said heat, she bit her lip so hard it split and the mark spread.”  
“Ever thing that means she has feeling for you?”  
“N..No no that's not possible. Besides not the point this could be dangerous. We need to know what it is.”  
Angel let it drop and they searched.  
After two hours Angel spoke up.  
“Found something.”  
“The Aphrodite’s Gift. It’s called that do to the effect. Oh look it says the heat reaction means Love for the person is present in barer. She loves you, though it is possible she is unaware of what her feeling are. Some people deny filling a lot.”  
“Your the king of that so you would know. Can it be removed?”  
“No how ever the spreading can be stopped. So it doesn’t spread further. But whats already there is stuck there. This is the spell to stop the spread.”  
“This involves...”  
“A binding. She needs to ritually sleep with someone binding them heart and soul. Specifically with the one who ignites the heat. So...you”.  
Wesley blinked and stared at the page in stunned disbelief.  
“This news is going to be difficult to tell her.”  
“She could react poorly. But will you do it?”  
“Only if that's what she wants. Is it life threatening?”  
“It its it covers her completely from head to toe. She’ll lose her mind.”  
“I’ll try to convince her.”  
“Do you have feelings for her?”  
“I..I use to claim I hated her..but.”  
“But you always felt drawn to her?”  
“Yes and seeing her again, how much she changed...I...”  
“Go Wes, go help her.”  
He rushes off to his home.  
He enters quickly seeing Buffy still on the couch examining the mark it had spread. Coating her left side seeing as it extended under her lifted shirt and to her collar bone.  
He silently and nervously hands her the copies of what Angel found.  
There eyes meet and Buffy looked scared, Genuinely scared.  
“So...I lose my mind...or...”  
“Or we are tired together heart and soul.”  
“I wont ask you to do that. You may think I’m cruel or selfish but..I’m not that horrible as to ask you to do that for me.”  
“You don’t need to. I’m not unwilling Buffy.”  
That seemed to startle her.  
“You know that its basically Paranormal Magic-ish version of marriage right. Only it can’t be undone.”  
“I know”.  
“I thought you hated me.”  
“And I thought you hated me but apparently you love me.”  
Buffy huffed and looked away.  
“I had a crush on you from the start. Even Faith called me out on it. But you always insulted me, put me down. Never trusted my judgment. So I forced it down. Apparently the crush was stronger then I thought.”  
Wesley approaches carefully and cups her cheek.  
“Please allow me to help you.”  
Buffy’s answer was to brush there lips together gently.  
They pull away.  
“I’ll set everything up.”  
It took a half hour before everything was set.  
Wesley kneels down and awkwardly paints the binding symbol over Buffy’s heart and then she does the same for him.  
“Ok so now all we have to do is...”  
“Sleep together in the middle of the large creepy magic circle?”  
Wesley chuckled a bit.  
“Yes”.  
“Sounds...fun”.  
They step into the circle both nude. Wesley looks over her body. She was tone yet still slender. her body clean shaven showing the mark in full. It started at her left ankle and Traveled up her leg to her hip and branching a bit over her pelvic area, then further up her side curling around her left breast and stopping at her collarbone. The mark and Binding symbol standing in sharp contrast to her soft pale skin. He pulls her into a more heated kiss. She moans softly as his skin touched the mark.  
“You know for this to work...I can use..”  
“I know I read..”.  
“And I have to..finish”.  
“again Wes, I can read” She teased at his nervously. He kisses down her neck before picking her up and laying her on the ground. Hovering over her form. Trailing his hand down making her squirm and moan as he crosses the sensitive skin around the mark. He kisses her again as his fingers start to rub her folds. She whimpers in pleasure against his lips. But the moment he starts to rub her clit she gives a sharp pleasured cry.  
“So the Mark is affecting this area too hmm.”  
He keeps rubbing making her pant and moan and buck against his hand.  
Smirking as he kisses down her body.  
She was shaking from pleasure that racked her body.  
Moving his hand he sucking at her clit, and teasing it with his tongue. Buffy threads her fingers in his hair. He slid his fingered into her core drawing out a loud long moan of his name. He starts fucking into her core slowly with his fingers as he keeps teasing her clit with his mouth. She gives a violent shake and screams in pleasure as she cums hard.  
He doesn’t stop or slow though. She was a bundle of over sensitive nerves.  
“P..Please Wes...I..”  
“Yes Love, what do you need.”  
“I need you in me..please..”  
He gives a pleased groan and with drawn hovering over her again. He gentle kisses her neck as he lines himself up and thrusts deep into her making them both give a loud moan. He starts a smooth rhythm not to slow, but not fully pounding into her. He feels her nails claw down his back drawing another moan of pleasure from him. He began speeding up encouraged by her loud moans and pleas for more. He runs his hand along her marks heightening her pleasure further.  
Soon enough she tightens around him and Cums with a shout of his name. He what was left of his control snapped and he stops holding back. Pounding into her fast and hard. Her legs wrapped around his waist. The pleasure from the him and from the mark driving her into a very quick third and fourth Orgasm. It was on the fifth that He slammed deep into her tight pulsing core and spilling deep into her the binding marks glow and becomes another tattoo like mark sealing them together heart and soul. He withdraws carefully.  
“Now the mark should only react to my touch and it will never spread again.”  
“So...What happens between us?”  
Wesley thinks a moment.  
“What have you been doing since...”  
“Since the new council? Traveling. I’m a semi retired Slayer. I’ll occasionally help if its something major but other then that.  
“Well then how about..You live with me.”  
“You know that would mean...”  
“Angel and the others on both side would need to be told..”  
“That we are magic married?”  
“We can just say we are together...well till we eventually legally marry anyway.”  
“True though I’m guessing Angel helped you fine the information. So he will know and probably be MR Brood guy for a while.”  
“How did you...”  
“You looked all kinds of guilty when you walked in.”  
“Ah.” They dress and Wesley cleans up the mess.  
“Shall we?”  
She nods hesitantly.  
With a deep breath she hops onto the back of Wesley’s Bike and he heads to Wolfman and heart.  
They walk in and head to Angel’s office.  
“Oh Hey Wesley...Slayer”.  
“Harmony.”  
“Is Angel in...It’s important”.  
Yeah he is in there.  
They stroll in making Angel look up. Buffy standing tall at Wesley’s side, Head held high. Not should any weakness nor doubt.  
He looked between Wesley and Buffy a few times.  
Pain and angry crosses through his gaze.  
“Can you call the inner circle please.”  
He gives a stiff nod and ten minutes later Angel, Gunn, Loren, Harmony and spike stood in the room.  
“B...Buffy”.  
“Spike see your...fleshy again.”  
“Whats going on then?”  
“Buffy here is my...Girlfriend...”  
Angel scoff “There practically Married actually.”  
The groups jaws dropped.  
“magic married. But despite the circumstances, I’m more the great with it.”  
“Same Love.” Wesley smiles at her and hums happily. In which Loren read him and smiled.  
“Well you wild kids have many many happy years together.”  
“What how what why are the Magic Married?” Spike asked.  
Buffy lifted her shirt slightly revealing the mark.  
“It was the only way to stop this from spreading there by me losing my mind.”  
“But why him!”  
“The marks reaction to his touch was to the level needed for the Binding. She love him”. Angel spat angrily.  
“And I love her” Wesley stated in warning.  
“Hurt her and I kill you” Spike growled.  
“Well Congrats” Harmony stated and walked out.  
“yeah Congratulation Wes” Gunn stated Clapping him on the back.  
Him and Loren walked out Leaving Spike and Angel.  
“So Guess the scoobies are next.”  
Wes shuttered awkwardly.  
“Not looking forward to Giles reaction.”  
Buffy smiles her first honest smile sense her resurrection.  
“Still Numb love?”  
“No, Not with you anyway.”  
That got Spikes anger to evaporate. He helps keep you feeling?”  
“So it seems.”  
“Some one explain!”  
“Remember when Willow Resurrected me?”  
“Yes”.  
“She pulled me from Heaven not hell. Since then I could really feel anything. Numb and lost any will or desire to live.”  
“And being bound to Wes...”  
“Gives me someone worth living and fighting for now.”  
Both the angry vampire relaxed at her words.  
“Take care of her Wesley.”  
“I shall.”


End file.
